Algozes e Vítimas
Ricardo Flores Magón ACTO PRIMERO Interior humilde de un cuarto de vecindad, dividido en dos compartimientos por una cortina corrediza. En el compartimiento de la izquierda, más corto, una cama de tablas asentadas sobre dos burros de madera. En el compartimiento de la derecha, una mesa de pino sin pintar una máquina de coser; en un rincón, un brasero sin lumbre; la puerta, al fondo, sobre el patio de la vecindad: decorado popular; en el que figuran imágenes de santos; varias sillas de tule, averiadas, repartidas en ambos compartimientos. ESCENA I ISABEL Y JUANA ISABEL (Juana, en la cama, dormida. Isabel cose en la máquina.) (Sin parar de trabajar.) ¡Qué angustia! ¡Qué angustia! (Pára la máquina y se lleva las manos al pecho; tose convulsivamente.) (Pausa.) El trabajo me aniquila; siento que mis fuerzas se agotan. (Suspira y reanuda la tarea, a la que interrumpe un nuevo acceso de tos.) (Pausa.) Esto no puede continuar así: debo dejar de trabajar. (Volviendo el rostro hacia el compartimiento donde descansa Juana.) Pero si no trabajo, ¿qué será de mi madre, tan enferma como está? No cuenta con nadie más que conmigo. (Llora.) JUANA (Despertando.) ¿Qué es eso, hija mía? ¿Lloras? ISABEL (Enjugándose precipitadamente las lágrimas y afectando serenidad.) No es nada, madrecita, no lloro. (Acercándose mimosa al lado de la enferma, a quien besa.) Mírame. JUANA (Acariciándola.) Pobrecita, ¡qué cansada te has de sentir después de haber velado toda la noche! (Se acarician.) ISABEL No te aflijas por mí, mamacita. Estoy todavía joven y fuerte y ... (La interrumpe un acceso de tos.) Te lo aseguro, me siento bien, muy .... (Nuevo acceso de tos.) JUANA (Alarmada.) Pero esa tos, esa tos ... Hijita de mi corazón, esa tos no me gusta. ISABEL No te alarmes; mira que estás muy delicadita: es un pequeño resfriado y nada más. No te aflijas; el doctor ha dicho que procures no emocionarte; te aseguro que no siento la menor molestia. Ahora, a descansar. No debes fatigarte hablando. (Arregla las almohadas y cobijas, besa a Juana y reanuda su tarea en la máquina.) JUANA ¿Hija? ISABEL ¿Qué se te ofrece, mamá? JUANA ¿Me puedes dar una taza de té? ISABEL Sí, mamá, voy a prender la lumbre. (Se dirige al brasero y busca en la carbonera.) (Con angustia.) ¡Ni un trozo de carbón! Mamacita, voy a pedir a la vecina una taza de agua caliente. (Juana no contesta.) (Pausa.) ¿Se habrá dormido? (Levanta la cortina y se asoma.) Sí, se ha dormido. ¡Qué congoja! Ni un pedazo de pan, ni un carbón. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué abandonas a tus hijos? ¿Por qué yo que trabajo hasta agotar mis fuerzas carezco hasta de lumbre para hervir una taza de té? Perdóname, Padre Eterno, pero a veces llego a dudar de que existas, porque si eres todo bondad, ¿por qué no se hace sentir tu bondad? ¿No hay muchos niños que tiritan de frío y lloran de hambre? ¿Por qué descargas tu cólera sobre los inocentes? (Llaman a la puerta.) ¿Quién podrá ser? (Abre.) ESCENA II LOS MISMOS; MENDIZABAL MENDIZABAL (En la puerta, elegante, con el sombrero de seda en la mano.) (Melifluo.) Buenos días, señorita. ISABEL Buenos días, señor. MENDIZABAL Desearía decir dos palabras, si eso no fuera molesto para usted. ISABEL Sírvase usted pasar y tomar asiento. (Entra y se sienta; Isabel hace lo mismo.) MENDIZABAL Mi dependiente me ha informado que no ha podido obtener de usted el pago del alquiler de este cuarto, y he querido venir en persona a arreglar el asunto. Como usted sabe, los negocios van muy mal; el Gobierno necesita dinero para hacer frente a la crisis económica, y los propietarios tenemos que pagar las contribuciones, viéndonos en la penosa necesidad de exigir de nuestros inquilinos el pago exacto de las rentas. ISABEL Pero es el caso, señor, que no cuento con dinero para pagar lo que adeudamos por el alquiler del cuarto. Mi madre ha estado postrada en cama desde hace largos meses, y todo lo que gano con mi trabajo se ha gastado en médico y medicinas. ¿No pudiera usted esperar un mes más para el pago? MENDIZABAL ¡Imposible, señorita! (Acercando su asiento al de Isabel.) Sin embargo, si usted fuese razonable, tal vez pudiésemos tener un arreglo. ISABEL (Con extrañeza.) ¿Razonable? MENDIZABAL Si; si haciendo un lado escrupulillos, me amase usted ... ISABEL Pero si usted tiene mujer e hijos y, además, la Ley y la Religión ..... MENDIZABAL (Interrumpiéndola.) Ya sé lo que me va a decir usted; pero ¿no es sabido que la Ley no alcanza a los ricos, y que el que tiene dinero puede comprar su entrada al cielo? ISABEL ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío, ayúdame! MENDIZABAL Ámeme usted y será ayudada. ISABEL Pero ¿es que debo prostituirme para tener el derecho de vivir en esta pocilga? MENDIZABAL (Brutal.) Yo necesito hacerme pagar de alguna manera. A falta de dinero, acepto caricias. ISABEL (Se pone en pie.) (Indignada.) ¡Retírese usted de mi casa! MENDIZABAL (Se pone en pie.) (Con sorna.) Tu casa..... ¡Ja, ja, ja....! En este momento voy a ver al juez para que con tus cachivaches te pongan de patitas en la calle. Tu casa ..... ¡Ja, ja, ja ....! (Sale.) ESCENA III ISABEL Y JUANA ISABEL ¡En la calle, Dios mío! ¿Y qué va a ser de mi madre? (Llora.) (Pausa.) Dios mío, se es cierto que existes, muestra tu poder: pon un freno a la injusticia; no desampares a los débiles. ¿En qué te hemos ofendido para que nos castigues de manera tan cruel? ¿Adónde voy con mi madre moribunda? ¿Adónde, Dios mío? Virgen madre de Dios, ¡ayúdame, sálvame! (Llora.) JUANA (Despertando.) ¿Lloras, hija mía? ISABEL (Enjugándose precipitadamente las lágrimas.) No, mamacita. (Dirigiéndose al lado de la enferma.) ¿Te sientes mejor? (La acaricia.) JUANA Me siento tan débil.... Hijita de mi vida, no quisiera decírtelo, pero creo que se acerca para mí el último momento. (Se abrazan y sollozan.) (Pausa.) ¿Qué será de ti, sola en el mundo? Si vivieran tus hermanos, moriría más tranquila ..... ISABEL ¡Pobres hermanos míos, tan buenos, tan abnegados! Parece que los estoy viendo: tan trabajadores, tan honrados. Toda su raya nos la entregaban intacta para los gastos de la casa. ¡Qué fe tan grande era la suya en el triunfo de la Revolución! ¡Con qué entusiasmo leían las proclamas de los caudillos que convocaban al pueblo a la rebelión con promesas ardientes de libertad y de bienestar para los trabajadores! Y yo me pregunto a veces: ¿de qué ha servido tanto sacrificio? Mis hermanos muertos; cientos de miles de trabajadores muertos, y el bienestar no existe; no hay más que miseria y opresión: lo mismo que antes, lo mismo que siempre. JUANA Me duele dejarte. Si no fueras bonita, moriría más tranquila; pero bella y pobre .... Me horroriza el pensarlo: te asediarán las seducciones; la lujuria estará en constante acecho de tu virtud. Se te ofrecerá pan, pero a condición de que lleve el sabor de la vergüenza. (Solloza.) ISABEL (Acariciándola.) No te aflijas, mamacita; no pienses en eso. Piensa en que vas aliviarte. Mira que te hacen daño las emociones fuertes. Alíviate, que fuerza no me ha de faltar para resistir todas las tentaciones del vicio y los rigores de la miseria. (Llaman a la puerta.) Voy a ver quién es. (Abre la puerta.) ESCENA IV LOS MISMOS; DOCTOR DOCTOR (En la puerta.) Buenos días. ISABEL Buenos días, doctor; pase usted. DOCTOR (Entrando.) ¿Cómo sigue la enferma? ISABEL (En voz baja.) Peor; hace cuatro días que he esta do llamando a usted para que viniera a verla, y como usted no ha venido, ha empeorado. DOCTOR (En voz baja.) No es culpa mía, hija. Me debe usted con ésta ocho visitas, y usted comprenderá que no puedo sacrificarme más. Hoy sólo he venido a ver si se me paga. De lo contrario, no receto. ISABEL (Con angustia.) Sálveme usted a mi madre, doctor. ¡Mi madre se muere! DOCTOR Pero es que yo tengo que vivir. Déme usted un abono a cuenta de la deuda, y la serviré con mucho gusto. ISABEL (Retorciéndose las manos.) Trabajo de día y de noche; casi no pruebo bocado y, sin embargo, no cuento con un solo centavo. No hay un trozo de carbón en el brasero, ni un pedazo de pan para la enferma. DOCTOR (Insinuoso.) Todos sus infortunios terminarían si usted quisiese..... ISABEL No veo cómo. DOCTOR Yo puedo proteger a usted, y lo haría con gusto porque siento por usted una gran simpatía. Si usted fuese más amable conmigo .... ISABEL Lo soy con todo el mundo, dentro de los límites del decoro. DOCTOR Muy bien; pero yo quisiera para mí una amabilidad especial, algo que dejara satisfecho el cariño que siento por usted. ISABEL ¡Calle usted, por Dios! No profane un sentimiento todo abnegación y todo desinterés como es el del amor, con un simple apetito de la carne. Usted es rico, mientras yo soy pobre; usted es instruido, y yo ignorante. ¿Qué amor puede nacer entre dos seres tan distanciados el uno del otro por la posición social, por la educación, por la instrucción, por las costumbres y hasta por las aspiraciones? El amor sólo puede nacer entre iguales. Cuando el rico fija sus ojos en la pobre, es que quiere hacerla su querida. (Llaman a la puerta.) Voy a abrir. (Abre y aparece José.) ESCENA V LOS MISMOS Y JOSÉ JOSÉ (Entrando.) ¡Isabel mia! ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? ISABEL (Suspirando.) Muy mal. DOCTOR Precisamente vine a ver a la enferma para prestarla los auxilios de la ciencia. (Con hipocresía.) La profesión del médico es un apostolado, que desgraciadamente el vulgo no entiende. Allí donde está el dolor, allí se sencuentra el médico. JOSÉ Especialmente cuando hay dinero para parlo sus visitas. DOCTOR ¿Ve usted cómo no se comprende el apostolado del medico? ¡Qué injusticia! No es que quiera yo hacer alarde de mis sacrificios por la humanidad doliente; pero ¿cómo se explica usted mi presencia en este lugar cuando se me deben ocho visitas y no tengo ni la más remota esperanza de que se me paguen? En fin, hay que sufrir con paciencia las debilidades del prójimo. (Con hipocresía.) Sólo una humanidad más justa podrá comprender nuestra abnegación y nuestro desinterés. Voy ver a la enferma. (Se aproxima al lecho; se sienta; saca el reloj y toma el pulso a la enferma, que yace sin movimiento.) JOSÉ (A Isabel, en voz baja.) Ese es un farsante. ISABEL Pretendía que le pagase ocho visitas atrasadas, pues de lo contrario no recetaría. JOSÉ ¡Infame! Se ha instruído en las escuelas sostenidas con el sudor del pueble, y todavía le cobra al pueblo por sus servicios. (Isabel solloz; José la acaricia.) DOCTOR (Hablando para sí.) Esto es grave; no hallo el pulso. Se trata de un caso de extrema debilidad. Se agota esta mujer por falta de alimentación. Más que medicinas, necesita leche, huevos, consomé. (Aplica el oído al pecho de la enferma.) Esto no tiene remedio. La muerte no tarda en llegar. (Se levanta y va hacía Isabel y José.) ISABEL (Al doctor.) Qué esperanza nos da uste, doctor? DOCTOR No hay remedio. Llamen a un padre para que administre a la enferma los últimos sacramentos. Yo le diré a la portera que vaya por el padre. (Sale.) ESCENA VI LOS MISMOS, MENOS EL DOCTOR ISABEL (Se precipita al lado de su madre, que permanece inmóvil; se arrodilla y la echa los brazos al cuello. José la sigue y permanece de pie.) (Sollozando.) ¡Madre mía, no quiero que te mueras! ¡Mírame, mira a tu hija! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Dios justo, Dios bondadoso, que no se muera mi madre o mátame a mí también! ¡No te mueras, mamacita, no te mueras! Mira que trabajaré mucho, ¡mucho!, para comprartecosas muy buenas, y te mimaré, y platicaremos de cuando, siendo niña, me llevabas de la mano a dejar la costura al almacén, y de regreso me comprabas alguna golosina, y de cuando me enseñabas a leer; ¡pero no te mueras! ¡No me dejes! JOSÉ (Se arrodilla al lado de Isabel.) (Acariciándola.) ¡Pobrecita amada mía! ISABEL Dios mío, tú que eres el amparo de los débiles, mira mi dolor. (Llaman a la puerta.) JOSÉ (Levantándose.) Yo voy a abrir. (Se dirige a la puerta y la abre, entrando de rondón Mendizábal, un juez, su secretario, varios gendarmes y cuatro cargadores. La puerta queda abierta.) ESCENA VII LOS MISMOS, MENDIZABAL, JUEZ Y ACOMPAÑAMIENTO JUEZ (A los gendarmes.) (Con despotismo.) Guardad esa puerta. (Los gendarmes se alínean en la puerta.) (A Mendizábal.) (Con cortesía.) ¿Es ésta la casa que desea usted que sea desocupada, señor Mendizábal? MENDIZABAL Sí señor, esta es. JUEZ (A José.) (Con aspereza.) ¿Con quién se entiende uno aquí? JOSÉ Las personas que ocupan esta casa son una madre moribunda y una hija desolada. No veo con quién pueda usted entenderse. JUEZ (Al secretario.) Levante usted el acta de lanzamiento; hay que poner todas estas cosas en la calle. (El secretario se sienta junto a la mesa, desenvuelve unos papeles y se pone a escribir.) JOSÉ Las circunstancias son exceptionales; hay una persona que agoniza; espero que no se llevará adelante esta diligencia. JUEZ (Con énfasis.) La Ley es la Ley y tiene que ser respetada. (Aludiendo a Mendizábal.) Al señor se le deben los alquileres de esta casa, y ha solicitado el auxilio de la Ley y el apoyo de la justicia para que sus intereses no sufran menoscabo. (Al secretario.) Adelante con la diligencia. ISABEL (Con angustia.) ¡No quiero que te mueras, mamcita! No quiero que te mueras! JOSÉ (Se precipita sobre la cortina y la descorre con violencia.) (Al juez.) ¿Tendrá usted corazón para continuar la diligencia? JUEZ (Encogiendo los hombros.) La Ley es la Ley; la Ley no tiene corazón. Es triste el espectáculo; pero como representante de la justicia tengo que velar por que los intereses legítimos no sean lesionados. (Aludiendo a Mendizábal.) Al señor se le deben los alquileres, y la justicia y el derecho están de su parte. JOSÉ ¡Justicia! ¡Derecho! He ahí dos conceptos prostituídos por la burguesía. La justicia y el derecho nada tienen de común con nuestra Ley, protectora del fuerte y azote del débil. JUEZ (Furioso.) ¿Es usted anarquista? JOSÉ Soy amigo de la justicia, de la justicia humana, de la justicia que no está escrita en los códigos, de la justicia que prescribe que todo sér humano tiene el derecho de vivir sin explotar y sin ser explotado, sin mandar y sin ser mandado. JUEZ (A los gendarmes.) Este hombre es magonista. ¡Registradlo! (Los gendarmes se echan sobre José y lo registran.) JOSÉ (Indignado.) No soy magonista: soy anarquista. Un anarquista no tiene idolos. (Los gendarmes no encuentran más que un periódico doblado, que entregan al juez.) JUEZ (Desdobla el periódico; ve el título y, furioso, se lo muestra a José.) ¿Podrá usted negar que este periódico infame no es Regeneración, la infecta hoja de los renegados de California? JOSÉ (Serena.) En efecto, es Regeneración. JUEZ (Colérico.) Con razón está usted tan alebrestado. Este maldito periódico sólo sive para trastornar las cabezas de los pelados, haciéndoles creer que es posible vivir sin gobierno, que el Gobierno es malo cualquiera que sea su forma y quienqueira que se encuentre al frente de él, y otras majaderías por el estilo. JOSÉ (Tranquilo.) Y el Gobierno se encarga de confirmar las verdades propaladas por los anarquistas, poniendo en la calle a una anciana moribunda y a una hija loca de dolor. JUEZ (A los cargadores.) (Furioso.) ¡Ea, hombres, poned en medio de la calle todo lo que hay aquí! ¡Pronto! (A los gendarmes, señalando a José.) Vosotros, detened a ese pelado. (Dos cargadores se apoderan de la moribunda y la sacan del cuarto, mientras los otros se disponen a poner fuera otros objetos. Los gendarmes maniatan a José.) ISABEL (Siguiendo a los que se llevan a su madre.) (Con angustia.) ¡En la calle! ¡En la calle! ¿Dónde está tu misericordia, Dios mío? ¿Dónde tu justicia? MENDIZABAL (A Isabel cuando pasa.) (Con ironía.) Tu casa ... ¿eh? ¡Ja, ja, ja ....! JOSÉ ¡Apretad, tiranos, que la injusticia afila la hoja de la guillotina! ACTO SEGUNDO CUADRO PRIMERO Despacho de un general; mobiliario de oficina; en el escritorio, un teléfono portátil; la puerta en un costado. ESCENA 1 GENERAL Y MÁRQUEZ GENERAL (Adornado con medallas y cruces, sentado frente al escritorio, fumando un puro) ¿Qué le pareció a usted el acto de la imposición de las medallas, mi buen Márquez? MÁRQUEZ (Sentado.) ¡Grandioso, señor general, grandioso y hasta sublime! Porque ¿qué calificativo mejor que el de sublime puede darse al acto en que la Patria, agradecida, premia a sus mejores hijos? GENERAL (Sacando el pecho.) Y no son pocas las medallas y cruces que me han colgado.... Para otra vez necesito tener dos pechos, porque ya no me queda lugar para más colgajos. ¡Ja, ja, ja ....! MÁRQUEZ (Servil.) Mi general, usted sabe que yo no sé manchar mi lengua con la adulación; pero estoy por decir que si el pecho de usted fuera del tamaño del mundo, todavía no habría lugar suficiente para fijar el él todas las condecoraciones a que por sus méritos se hace usted acreedor. GENERAL ¡Bendito sea Dios, que todavía hay espíritus justicieros en la Tierra! Lo asciendo a usted a capitán, señor ayudante. MÁRQUEZ Gracias, mi general, y que Dios conserve su vida preciosa para la felicidad de la Patria. (Suena un timbre.) Voy a ver qué es. (Levantándose.) Con el permiso de usted, mi general. (Sale, cerrando tras sí la puerta.) GENERAL ¡Ja, ja, ja .....! (Palmeándose el abdomen.) ¡La Patria! ¡La Patria! ¡Esta es la Patria! Pero hay que fomentar esa ilusión en el pueblo para que esté dispuesto a degollar y a hacerse degollar cuando nos convenga a los de arriba. (A Márquez, que entra llevando un papel en la mano.) ¿Qué ocurre, mi buen Márquez? Siéntese usted. MÁRQUEZ Con su permiso, mi general. (Se sienta.) Está la antesala llena de gente que pretende obtener algún favor de usted. (Mostrando el papel.) El escribiente ha formado esta lista de los solicitantes y de los que pretenden, para que usted ahorre su valioso tiempo. GENERAL A ver, vaya usted leyendo, mi buen Márquez. MÁRQUEZ (Leyendo.) Juana Hernández viuda de García, con tres pequeñuelos, dice que su marido murió en campaña contra los campesinos, sirviendo a las órdenes de usted, y reclama una pensión para vivir ella y educar a sus hijos. Serapio Contreras, soldado del Batallion Rojo a las órdenes de usted, herido y baldado para siempre en la acción de La Purisima contra los campesinos, pide ayuda por estar cargado de familia. Diego, Juan, Toribio y Anastasio Ruiz, huérfanos ..... GENERAL ¡Basta! ¡Basta, que no acabaríamos nunca y tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar! ¿Sigue la lista por el mismo tenor? MÁRQUEZ Si, mi general. GENERAL Pues, no me dejo ver de nadie. ¡Qué gente tan molesta! ¿Y no ha venido Isabelita? MÁRQUEZ No, mi general. GENERAL Bueno; ella sí que pase inmediatamente que llegue. Ahora vamos a lo más importante: ¿está arreglado todo para la fiesta de esta noche? MÁRQUEZ Toda está listo, mi general. Los manjares son exquisitos; los vinos, de primera. La mejor orquesta de la ciudad amenizará el banquete y tocará en el baile. Han quedado invitadas las señoritas que usted prefiere: Julia, Ester, Rebeca y Lola, con la recomendación de que dejen a sus mamás en casa. En fin, que todo está listo. Los gastos ascienden a cinco mil pesos. GENERAL ¡Una bicoca! ¡Para eso suda el pueblo! (Suena el timbre.) MÁRQUEZ (Se levanta.) Con permiso de usted, mi general, corro a ver quién es. (Abre la puerta.) Es Isabelita, mi general. (A Isabel.) Sírvase usted pasar. (Entra Isabel vestida de andrajos, y Márquez sale, cerrando discretamente la puerta.) ESCENA II GENERAL E ISABEL ISABEL (Entrando.) (Con cortedad.) Buenos días, señor. GENERAL (Poniéndose en pie y yendo a su encuentro con las manos tendidas.) Buenos días, Isabelita; siéntese usted. (Se sienta Isabel y el general se sienta a su lado.) ISABEL (Tímida, jugando con las puntas del rebozo.) ¿Ha arreglado usted algo en mi favor, señor? GENERAL Por supuesto que sí, hija mía; no faltaba más que yo dejara de hacer algo por usted, por la hermanita de dos de mis mejores soldados, como lo fueron los hermanos de usted, a quienes Dios tenga en su seno. ¿Cómo había de olvidar la Patria a los deudos de los que se sacrificaron por ella? Mas se necesita un poco de paciencia. No hay dinero para nada. Todos vivimos a la cuarta pregunta. Pero la situación de usted puede cambiar con sólo abrir los labios. Acepte usted mi proposición de ocupar la casita de mi propiedad de la Ribera de San Cosme: está sin inquilinos, completamente amueblada; puedo ponerla a usted criados que la sirvan y pasarla una regular mesada. ¿Qué dice usted? ISABEL Ya he dicho a usted otras veces que me es imposible aceptar sus proposiciones. Pobre he sido y pobre espero morir, con la conciencia tranquila de haber obrado siempre de acuerdo con la dignidad. ¡Qué amargo debe ser el pan comprado con la deshonra! GENERAL ¿Es esa su determinación definitiva? ISABEL (Con firmeza.) Si, señor. GENERAL Venga esa mano, Isabelita. La felicito cordialmente por la firmeza de su carácter. He querido solamente probar hasta qué punto era fuerte su virtud. Las proposiciones que he hecho a usted no han sido más que una astucia mía para convencerme de la pureza de usted. Venga, pues, otra vez esa mano, que beso con la misma reverencia que besaría de la Virgen Santísima. (La besa la mano.) Esté usted segura de mi protección. Esta misma noche iré personalmente al Ministerio de la Guerra para exigir, así como suena, para exigir, del Ministro, una pensión para usted. ISABEL (Conmovida.) ¡Mil gracias, señor, mil gracias! ¡Cuán bueno es usted! Ahora, me retiro. (Se levanta.) Hasta luego, señor. Que Dios colme a usted de bendiciones. GENERAL (De pie.) Adiós, Isabelita. Cuenta conmigo como si fuera tu padre. (Sale Isabel cerrando tras sí la puerta.) (Se pone las manos extendidas una después de la otra a la altura de la nariz y agita los dedos.) ¡Toma tu pensión, idiota! Tu virtud es un obstáculo para la satisfacción de este fuego que devora mis entrañas, y es necesario aniquilar esa virtud, estropear esa castidad para que puedas caer entre mis brazos. Eres una flor que el Destino puso en la boca de un infierno: la hoguera de mis pasiones. ¡Pero para ti! Que los astros salgan de sus órbitas si no te me entregas una vez que estés deshonrada. (Medita.) (Pausa.) (Se da una palmada en la frente.) ¡Ah, si! La hago prender como prostituta clandestina; la darán su libreta, y entonces .... ¡será mía! (Se dirige hacia el escritorio, se sienta y toma el teléfono.) (Pausa.) Con el general Sifuentes. ¿Hablado con el Inspector de Sanidad? (Pausa.) Una muchacha, de nombre Isabel, está ejerciendo la prostitución clandestina y constituye una amenaza para la salubridad pública. (Pausa.) Vive en la casa número 5 de la calle del Moro. En este momento ha salido de aquí y puede ser encontrada en el trayecto. Es agraciada, tiene el pelo negro, viste andrajos y debe tener como dieciocho años de edad. (Pausa.) Ruego a usted que no se dé a conocer el nombre de la persona que hace la denuncia. (Pausa.) Muy bien. (Cuelga la bocina.) Por algo soy general. ¿No conozco la estrategia? (Cambia la decoración.) CUADRO SEGUNDO Una calle de una de las principales ciudades de México. Alineados a la pared, siete u ocho mendigos de los dos sexos y distintas edades. ESCENA I MENDIGOS Y TRANSEÚNTES MENDIGO PRIMERO (Al mendigo que está más próximo a él.) Mal pinta el día, don Mánuel. MENDIGO SEGUNDO ¿Qué día deja de ser malo para el desgraciado? MENDIGO TERCERO No os quejéis, hermanos, que nosotros mismos somos los responsables de la triste situación en que nos encontramos. MENDIGO CUARTO (mujer) ¿Nosotros los culpables? La mala suerte y nada más. TODOS (Con excepción del tercero.) ¡Sí, la mala suerte y nada más! MENDIGO TERCERO No, amigos, míos: el infortunio que sufrimos no es hijo de la mala suerte, sino de nuestra testarudez, de nuestra obstinación en seguir conservando instituciones, que por tradición y por propia experiencia sabemos que son incapaces de asegurar al sér humano el bienestar y la libertad. A ver, ¿quién de vosotros sabe que lo que se llama gobierno es bueno para los pobres? ¿Quién de vosotros sabe que el hombre o la mujer de la clase trabajadora es más libre y goza de mayor bienestar en Alemania o en Estados Unidos, en Francia o en Turquía, bajo el Imperio o bajo la República? MENDIGO PRIMERO (Rascándose la cabeza.) El trabajador es desgraciado en todas partes. MENDIGO SEGUNDO (Escupiendo con rabia.) El Gobierno no tiene más que palo para el pobre, aquí y dondequiera. MENDIGO CUARTO (Refunfuñando.) ¿Para qué hablar de todo eso? Eso por sabido se calla. (Todos dan muestras de asentimiento.) MENDIGO TERCERO Pues bien, si sabéis que todo gobierno es malo para los trabajadores, no os quejéis de vuestra suerte, sino de vosotros mismos, que con vuestra sumisión, con vuestra indiferencia, cuando no con vuestro apoyo personal, habéis contribuido a la conservación de esa institución nociva que se llama Gobierno. Yo mismo he sido uno de tantos. Este brazo lo perdí en una batalla. Yo era obrero antes de ser mendigo. Los políticos, hábiles y astutos, cierta vez que se vieron muy comprometidos ante el empuje arrollador de los trabajadores del campo, que tienen como divisa Tierra y Libertad, lograron trastornarnos de tal manera a los obreros de las ciudades, que nos hicieron firmar un pacto de alianza con los jefes de un partido político, comprometiéndonos a tomar las armas para batir a los campesinos y ofreciéndosenos, en cambio, que cuando el partido triunfase se pondría la tierra a disposición de todos los que quisieran cultivarla, y se mejoraría en todos sentidos la condición del obrero. Total: que nos ensartamos. Triunfo el partido, y los trabajadores siguen siendo tan esclavos como antes. Los que ganaron fueron los políticos, los aspirantes a puestos públicos, y, naturalmente, los burgueses, contra los cuales se decía que era la campaña. Bien merecido lo tenemos por animales. ¿No sabíamos que ningún Gobierno puede ser bueno para los pobres? MENDIGO PRIMERO Yo perdí esta pierna en el combate del Saucillo. Mi general está ahora riquísimo; tiene automóvil y queridas, y se da la gran vida. Los soldados dimos nuestra sangre en beneficio de unos cuantos sin vergüenzas. MENDIGO SEGUNDO A mí me dieron trabajo los burgueses mientras tuve fuerzas para trabajar. Cuando ya no serví para nada, me echaron a la calle como a bestia vieja. MENDIGO CUARTO Mi marido formó parte de un batallón de obreros: murió en una acción contra los trabajadores del campo, y quedé viuda con dos huérfanos. Un día de mucha hambre, mi hijo tomó un pan de una panadería, y fue fusilado por ladrón. Mi hija está en el lupanar; los jefes del batallón son ahora diputados y senadores, y yo pido limosna. (Levanta el puño al cielo y lo sacude amenazador.) (Colérica.) Día llegará en que el pobre empuñe el fusil, ya no para encumbrar a nadie, sino para su propio beneficio. TODOS ¡Sí! ¡Sí! MENDIGO PRIMERO Todo esto enseña a los pueblos que no hay que pedir, sino que tomar MENDIGO SEGUNDO Si los trabajadores hubiéramos tomado, para el beneficio de todos, la tierra, la maquinaria, los medios de transportación y todo cuanto existe, sin esperar a que un gobierno nos diera todos esos bienes, otra sería nuestra suerte. MENDIGO CUARTO ¡Y todavía hay oprimidos que no saben cómo podrían vivir sin gobierno! (Pasa un transeúnte.) TODOS ¡Una limosna por el amor de Dios! TRANSEÚNTES (Sin detenerse.) ¡Perdonad, perdonad! (Pasa de largo.) TODOS ¡Ni un centavo, ni un centavo! (Pasan dos transeúntes elegantes.) TODOS ¡Una limosna por el amor de Dios! TRANSEÚNTE PRIMERO (A su acompañante.) Es una vergüenza, para el buen nombre de nuestra ciudad, que el Gobierno permita a esta gente asquerosa exhibir su deformidad y su mugre a la luz del sol. Debería tenerse un lugar donde amontonarse toda esa basura viviente. TRANSEÚNTE SEGUNDO Es precisamente lo que se hace en las grandes capitales de Europa: hay asilos para todos estos desperdicios humanos, como en nuestras casas hay desvanes para aglomerar los objetos inútiles. TRANSEÚNTE PRIMERO Estos pedigüeños son verdaderos desechos sociales, que por decoro deberíamos ocultar. ¿A quién se le pudiera ocurrir sacar a la calle su vaso de noche y poner a la vista de todos sus desechos personales? TRANSEÚNTE SEGUNDO Vámonos de prisa, porque huele mal esta canalla. (Saca su pañuelo y se lo lleva a las narices; el otro lo imita, y ambos se marchan a gran prisa.) MENDIGO TERCERO ¡Infames! Ellos son la causa de nuestra desgracia, y nos desprecian. Cuando ya no servimos para trabajar, nos mandan a comer aire, como los camaleones. (Suenan dos campanadas.) MENDIGO CUARTO ¡Las dos de la tarde, y no he conseguido un solo centavo, ni he comido un bocado de pan! MENDIGO SEGUNDO ¡Cuántos en este momento estarán arrojando a sus perros lo que yo no he podido conseguir para mis hijitos! MENDIGO PRIMERO Me desvanezco de hambre. MENDIGO QUINO (niño de 7 años) (Sollozando.) ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Pan, pan, pan ....! MENDIGO CUARTO (Al niño.) ¿No tienes padres, niño? MENDIGO QUINTO (Sollozando.) Mi padre y mi hermano mayor murieron en una batalla. Pertenecían a un batallón rojo de obreros. ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Pan, pan, pan....! (Entra Isabel vestida de andrajos.) ESCENA II MENDIGOS E ISABEL ISABEL ¡Pan! Este niño quiere pan. ¡Dios mío, qué míseria! (Saca un pedazo de pan que lleva envuelto en un papel y lo da al niño, quien lo come vorazmente.) Toma, niñito; este pedazo de pan es lo único que tengo para pasar el día, pero no puedo verte sufrir. MENDIGO PRIMERO ¡Qué corazón tan noble de tan linda muchacha! MENDIGO SEGUNDO ¡Sólo el que sufre puede comprender al que sufre! MENDIGO TERCERO Ella es pobre; pero eso es buena. MENDIGO CUARTO (Conmovida.) Hija mía, mereces otra suerte. (Entran varios gendarmes blandiendo los garrotes.) ESCENA III LOS MISMOS, GENDARMES, OBREROS Y CATRINES GENDARME PRIMERO (Golpeando a los mendigos.) (Con arrogancia.) ¡Ea, haraganes, vagos sinvergüenzas, dejad libre la calle que tanto afeáis con vuestra presencia! ¡Vamos, ¡pronto!, desfilad a vuestras asquerosas madrigueras, donde no ofendáis la vista y el olfato de las personas decentes! (Los demás gendarmes imitan el ejemplo de su compañero y arremeten a golpes contra los mendigos. Se aglomera alguna gente de los dos sexos y de distintas condiciones sociales.) OBRERO PRIMERO (Al que le acompaña.) Mira, ¡y eso que triunfó la Constitución! OBRERO SEGUNDO Siempre te he dicho que todo gobierno es malo para los pobres. Mientras los pobres tomemos el fusil para derribar a un gobernante y poner otro en su lugar, no tendremos más que miseria y opresión. El remedio está en que los pobres nos unamos para derribar todo gobierno, y hacer que la tierra, la maquinaria, las casas, toda cuanto existe, sea propiedad de todos. GENDARME PRIMERO (A la gente.) (Repartiendo golpes a los que visten humildemente.) ¡Ea, fuera mirones! ¡No entorpezcáis la acción de la justicia! (Se alejan un tanto las personas de traje humilde, Isabel inclusive, y sólo quedan cerca de los gendarmes las personas que visten con decencia.) OBRERO PRIMERO (Con ironía.) ¡La igualdad ante la Ley! CATRIN PRIMERO (A los gendarmes.) ¡Duro con esos pelados, vecino! CATRIN SEGUNDO ¡Duro, duro con ellos! La plebe es una bestia que hay que domar a golpes. GENDARME PRIMERO (Reparando en Isabel.) (A otro gendarme.) Oiga, compañero, ¿no será ésta la mujer que buscamos? GENDARME SEGUNDO (Examinando atentamente a Isabel.) La filiación que de ella tenemos, coincide exactamente con el aspecto de ésta. GENDARME PRIMERO (A Isabel.) (Con aspereza.) A ver, tú, ¿cómo te llamas? ISABEL (Alarmada.) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se quiere de mí? GENDARME PRIMERO (Colérico.) ¡Que digas cómo te llamas, sinvergüenza! ISABEL (Asustada.) Pero ¿qué es lo que se quiere hacer conmigo, Dios mío? Yo nada malo he hecho. GENDARME (La toma por el brazo y la sacude brutalmente.) (Colérico.) ¡Que digas cómo te llamas! ¿No entiendes, animal? ISABEL (Con angustia.) Isabel. GENDARME PRIMERO (Triunfante.) ¡Ajá, Isabelita, acompáñeme a la cárcel! ISABEL (Llorando.) ¡A la cárcel, Dios mío! (Al gendarme.) ¿Y por qué, señor, por qué he de ir a la cárcel? ¿A quién he perjudicado? GENDARME PRIMERO (Brutal.) Vamos, vamos, no te hagas la inocente. Quieres saber por qué vas a la cárcel? Pues bien, sábelo: porque no tienes libreta y ejerces la prostitución clandestina. LOS CATRINES ¡Ja, ja, ja....! ¡Una pájara de cuenta! ¡Buena alhaja! ¡A la cárcel con ella! MENDIGO QUINTO (Abrazándose a las piernas del gendarme primero.) (Suplicante y lloroso.) ¡No se lleve usted a la señorita, no se la lleve! ¡Mire que es muy buena! (El gendarme descarga un garrotazo sobre el niño y de un puntapié lo arroja lejos de sí.) GENDARME PRIMERO (Al niño.) (Colérico.) ¡Para que no se te vuelva a ocurrir interponerte ente la justicia y el crimen! (A Isabel, quitándose el kepis y ofreciéndola cómicamente el brazo.) Sírvase usted tomarse de mi brazo para conducirla a su casa. (Forma ostentosamente una reja con los dedos de ambas manos; los catrines ríen estruendosamente y aplauden.) ISABEL (Rehúsa el brazo.) (Sollozando.) ¡Qué afrenta, Dios mío! ¡Qué negra deshonra! ¡Adiós, sueños rosados de hogar tranquilo y sonriente! ¡Adiós, José mío, olvídame, que nuestro amor purísimo queda aplastado b ajo el peso de la vergüenza! ¡Qué desgraciada soy! (Los gendarmes la hacen caminar a empellones; los catrines ríen estruendosamente; los proletarios aprietan los puños indignados; mujeres proletarias lloran.) OBRERO PRIMERO (Sacudiendo el puño hacia el grupo de gendarmes que arrean a Isabel.) ¡La injusticia es la madre de la Revolución! (Cambia la decoración.) CUADRO TERCERO Interior de una cárcel; en un costado, la puerta con un ventanillo; en un rincón, un barril para inmundicias; presos desarrapados formando grupos o aislados aquí y allí ESCENA ÚNICA JOSE (Paseando solo.) ¡Qué atroz desasosiego! Siento como si todos los astros se hubieran desprendido del cielo y pesaran sobre mi pecho. ¡Me ahogo aquí, dentro de estas cuatro paredes, donde se pudre la carne proletaria! La tumba no es tan horrible como la cárcel, porque siquiera los muertos no sienten. (Pausa.) ¡Pobre Isabel! ¡Pobre Isabel! Qué será de ti durante estos largos meses de mi cautiverio? Sola, enteramente sola. (Pausa.) Si fuera fea, no me preocuparía mucho por ella, porque la fealdad es, hasta cierto punto, un escudo para la virtud; pero tan bella, tan linda, ¿cuándo no dejará de despertar deseos y de avivar apetitos? (Pausa.) Joven, bella, y pobre, las tres condiciones que hacen zozobrar la virtud. ¡Pobre amada mía! ¡Pobre Isabel! ¡Débil barca en medio de un océano embravecido por todas las incontinencias, azotado por todas las lujurias! (Pausa.) Yo no siento celos; no, no soy tan mezquino; pero mi corazón se oprime al pensar en tu suerte, en la suerte de todas las muchachas pobres, en la suerte de las hijas del pueblo seducidas por el burgués, que hace de los hombres carne de fábrica, de presidio o de cuartel, y de las mujeres, carne de lupanar y de hospital. (Continúa paseando.) PRESO PRIMERO (A sus compañeros de uno de los grupos.) Llevo ya seis meses en este maldito encierro, y todavía no me juzgan.) PRESO SEGUNDO (Dirigiéndose al primero.) Pues, hermano, para que te pase lo que a mí, no urge que te juzguen. Hoy, a las diez de la mañana, fui sentenciado a quince años de penitenciaría por el costal de maíz que me apropié de la bodega de don Saturnino. Yo voy al presidio por el costal de maíz que necesitaba para que mi familia no pereciera de hambre, y él, que ha robado al pueblo vendiendo caro su maíz agorgojado para despilfarrar el dinero en francachelas, ahí está reventando de gordo, rico y respetado. PRESO PRIMERO No sé cómo me vaya; pero sea cual fuere mi suerte, quiero saberla pronto. Mi mujer está en cama y enferma, y mis hijos abandonados corretean por las calles buscando un pedazo de pan. PRESO SEGUNDO Perra vida la nuestra, hermanos. El taller, el presidio y la muerte, ¡he ahí nuestro destino.) PRESO TERCERO Y así seguirá siendo mientras los proletarios no formemos un solo cuerpo y acabemos con la propiedad privada, haciendo de todo la propiedad de todos. PRESO PRIMERO ¡Qué mal gobierno tenemos! PRESO SEGUNDO ¿Me puedes señalar uno bueno? PRESO TERCERO Ni con la linterna de Diógenes se encuentra uno bueno. JOSÉ (Sin dejar de pasear.) El pueblo comienza a comprender la causa de su infortunio. ¡Ah, infame sistema de la propiedad privada, tus días están contados! (Una voz desde el ventanillo: ¡José Martinez!) (Suspende su paseo.) ¡Presente! (La misma voz: ¡una carta!) (Se precipita al ventanillo y recibe una carta que alarga un brazo.) (Emocionado.) ¡Una carta! (Ve la letra del sobre.) ¡Y es de Isabel! (Reanuda su paseo.) No quisiera abrirla. ¡Sufro tanto al enterarme de todo lo que ella sufre! Ya sé lo que va a decirme: qué no ha encontrado trabajo; que no ha podido conseguir la pensión a que tiene derecho por la muerte en campaña de sus dos hermanos; que se siente sola en el enorme mundo. No, no leo la carta, sobre todo en este momento en que me siento embargado de una tristeza abrumadora. Después la leeré. (Se guarda la carta en el seno.) (Pausa.) (Suspirando.) No puedo resistir a la tentación de leer la carta. (Saca del seno la carta, procura que nadie le vea y la besa.) (Temblando al abrirla.) Parece que voy a cometer un crimen. (Lee, y mientras lee suspira y solloza.) (Con angustia.) ¿No me engañarán mis ojos? (Vuelve a leer, a suspirar y a sollozar.) (Con angustia.) ¡Oh, mis sentidos me engañan! ¡Es que mi mente está conturbada y leo tal vez que lo que no está escrito en el papel! Pero no, no me engaña la vista: está bien clara la letra. (Vuelve a leer, esta vez en voz alta.) "José, olvídame. Todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Estoy acusada de ejercer la prostitución clandestina, y esta tarde, tal vez cuando pases tus ojos por estas líneas, ya tendré mi patente de infamia, esto es, mi libreta de prostituta. No te pido perdón porque soy inocente víctima de quién sabe qué infame intriga. En este momento soy pura todavía; pero después ya no lo seré porque así lo ha querido la maldad humana. Mi grande ilusión era unirme a ti pura. Mas ya que eso no es posible, renuncio a tu amor, y sepulto los despojos de mis ilusiones bajo la losa del olvido. Adiós; que seas feliz, ya que yo no puedo serlo siendo dueña de tu amor.-ISABEL". (Solloza.) (Pausa.) (Con desesperación.) ¡Sepulcros, vomitad vuestros cadáveres! ¡Mares, vaciaos sobre la Tierra! ¡Soles, desplomaos si el dolor y el infortunio del sér humano no se convierten en rebelión! ACTO TERCERO Sale de un lupanar de alto rango; puertas laterales; balcones en el fondo. ESCENA I ISABEL Y LUCRECIA ISABEL (Sentada; la frete ente las manos; vestido vistoso.) (Levanta la cabeza y suspire.) (Con tristeza.) ¡Corazón, corazón, lates todavía! (Pausa.) Salpicado de fango, yo pensaba, y lo deseaba, que acabarías por hacerte insensible; pero te conservas intacto y siento dentro de mí las vibraciones más sutiles de tus más delicadas fibras. (Pausa.) Vives, corazón, para mi tormento. Maté mis ilusiones; pero ha quedado vivo el recuerdo, desquite gentil del tronco que perfuma el hacha que le hiere; exquisita venganza de la mariposa que dora los dedos crueles que estrujaron sus alas. (Pausa.) (Con desesperación.) ¡José...! ¡José...! ¡José...! (Llora.) (Entra Lucrecia; vestido vistoso.) LUCRECIA (Va hacia Isabel y se sienta a su lado, estrechándola en sus brazos.) (Con dulzura.) Procura olvidar, buena amiga mía, procura olvidar. Mira que, si lloras, vas a acabar por hacerme llorar a mí también. (Isabel continúa llorando.) (Pausa.) (Compasiva.) ¡Olvida, olvida ...! (Pausa.) (Se escuchan a lo lejos, ejecutadas en el violín con gran emoción, las dos partes de "La Paloma.") ¡Oh, qué tristeza! (Solloza.) ISABEL (Estrechando a su vez a su amiga.) (Compasiva.) ¿Lloras? LUCRECIA Tu dolor, mi dolor, y esa música en cuyas notas vibra el dolor de un alma atormentada, serían capaces de hacer gemir una piedra. (Suspira.) ISABEL Es Leonor, que toca en su cuarto. ¡Cuánto sufre esa pobre amiga nuestra! LUCRECIA ¿Quién es feliz aquí? Con excepción de doña Chole, la dueña de la casa, nadie está contenta: sufrimos todas. ¡Las hijas de la alegría! ¡Qué amargo sarcasmo! ISABEL ¡Qué injusticia! Hijas del dolor, hijas del infortunio, eso es lo que somos. LUCRECIA Hoy recibí una carta de la señora que cuida de mi hija, que me ha hecho llorar lágrimas de sangre. La niña está dotada de una precoz inteligencia para sus seis años. Con frecuencia pregunta: "Por qué no vive mi mamá conmigo? Todas las mamás viven con sus hijitos." A lo que la señora le contesta: "Tu pobre madre tiene que trabajar de día y de noche para que no te falten la comida, el vestido y una camita muy linda y muy blanca, en que hagas ru, ru." "¡Ah, replica la inocente, qué buena es mi mamá! Cuando yo crezca, seré como mi mamá con mis hijitos." (Solloza.) ISABEL (Abrazándola.) ¡Valor! ¡Valor! LUCRECIA Todas las madres se regocijan de ver crecer a sus hijos, y ansían verlos grandes, hechos y derechos; pero lo que para una madre normal es un placer, constituye un suplicio para la desgraciada prostituta. Con qué terror veo acercarse cada aniversario del nacimiento de mi hija. "Un año más, me digo, un año más del desarrollo de la razón de este pequeño cerebro." ¡Cuán pronto será imposible ocultar la verdad a esta niña inocente! ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! (Solloza.) ISABEL ¡Oh, sociedad hipócrita! ¡Tú haces a la prostituta, y a la prostituta dejas la tarea de avergonzarse de tu obra! LUCRECIA Al principio me forjé la ilusión de que permaneciendo en esta casa unos tres o cuatro años, podría ahorrar el dinero suficiente para salir de este antro del vicio, recoger a mi hija y marcharnos muy lejos, adonde no se conociera mi vergüenza; pero han pasado tres años, y la niña crece, crece rápidamente, y yo no cuento con ahorros porque no ha sido posible hacerlos. Aquí, como en todas partes, es el patrón el único que gana. (Con desesperación.) ¡Ayúdame, Dios mío! ISABEL Dios es sordo a los ruegos de los humildes. ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza! LUCRECIA (Suspirando.) ¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Dios no ha oído mis súplicas. Cuando me cortejaba el dueño de la fábrica en que yo trabajaba, no cesaba de pedirle a Dios su ayuda. Al levantarme y al acostarme pedía al cielo con fervor: "¡Dios mío, no permitas mi caída! ¡Dios mío, consérvame pura!" El patrón, al ver mi resistencia, recurrió a la más vil astucia: cierto día me llamó a su despacho para que le explicase algunos detalles del trabajo, y como hiciera mucho calor, me obsequió con un refresco. No supe más de mí. Me había dado un narcótico. Cuando volví en mí, ya no era pura. Llorando le manifesté mi situación. "No tengas cuidado, me dijo, yo te protegeré." Pero cuando más tarde le anuncié que llevaba en el seno el fruto, de su criminal atentado, me despidió de la fábrica y pasó mi nombre a todos los establecimientos fabriles en que pudiera encontrar trabajo, para que no se me admitiese. ¿Qué me quedaba por hacer? Ingresar al único lugar en que podía ser admitida: ¡el lupanar! (Solloza.) ISABEL ¡Y con todo eso, la sociedad hipócrita e injusta, nos llama "las hijas de la alegría!" LUCRECIA ¡Alegría......! ¿Cuándo la sentimos las condenadas a este infierno? El vino, las luces, las sedas, los perfumes, sólo sirven para adormecer nuestros tormentos. ¡Ah, y cuántas veces para exacerbarlos! ¿Quién podrá sentir alegría en este antro del fingimiento y de la mentira? (Se escucha el rodar de un carruaje por la calle, que se detiene debajo de los balcones.) ¿Quién podrá ser? (Corre hacia un balcón, abre, se asoma y cierra en seguida.) ¡Es el General! ISABEL ¡Ah, mi amigo! ¡Tan desinteresado y tan bueno! LUCRECIA ¡Cuidado, Isabel! No te fíes de la bondad, del desinterés y de la abnegación de los poderosos. ¡Yo quisiera que todos ellos tuvieran una sola cabeza para arrancarla de un tajo! ISABEL Yo también; pero este hombre poderosos constituye una excepción. Este es tan bueno ..... Voy a mi cuarto a esperar que me llamen. LUCRECIA Vamos, y de paso te daré algunos consejos. Eres todavía tan inexperta...... (Salen.) (Entran doña Chole y el General, vestido éste de paisano.) ESCENA II GENERAL Y DOÑA CHOLE DOÑA CHOLE (Viendo para todos lados.) Creí que estaba aquí Isabel. Corro a decirla que está usted aquí, señor General. (Se dispone a salir.) GENERAL (Tomándola precipitadamente de un brazo.) Un momento, doña Chole. (Doña Chole se detiene.) Antes quiero que me informe usted acerca del estado de ánimo en que ese encuentra Isabel, para que, en vista de ello, formule yo mi plan de ataque. Nosotros, lo militares, tenemos en gran concepto la estrategia. ¡Ja, ja, ja........! DOÑA CHOLE Está tristona la muchacha. Yo creo que está enamorada de algún José, porque varias veces que he aplicado el oído a la puerta de su cuarto, cuando ella se cree sola, la he oído pronunciar ese nombre. (Con desprecio.) Algún pelado, sin duda. GENERAL Sí, doña Chole, un pelado, y, lo que es peor, ¡Un anarquista! DOÑA CHOLE (Santiguándose.) ¡Ave María Purísima! GENERAL ¡Un criminal peligrosísimo, que acaba de salir de la cárcel. DOÑA CHOLE (Santiguándose.) ¡Santo Dios! GENERAL Un corruptor de las masas trabajadoras. DOÑA CHOLE ¡Quiera Dios que no nos corrompa a Isabel! GENERAL Figúrese usted que en sus pláticas con la plebe trata de hacer creer que todos aquellos que no empuñamos la herramienta del trabajo, somos unos parásitos que consumimos sin producir. DOÑA CHOLE ¡Qué lengua, ¡Dios mío!, qué lengua! GENERAL Pero no es eso todo: lo peor es que alega que todos nosotros, a quienes él llama parásitos, debemos desaparecer para que la humanidad llegue a ser libre y feliz. DOÑA CHOLE ¡Qué barbaridad! Si eso se realizase tendría yo que cerrar mi establecimiento, porque no encontraría hambrientas que quisieran venir a dar servicio aquí por un pedazo de pan. Se puede decir que es ésta una institución de beneficencia: ¿qué harían sin la existencia del lupanar las desgraciadas que no tienen qué comer? ¡Se morirían de hambre! GENERAL Y sin ricos, ¿quién patrocinaría los lupanares? DOÑA CHOLE ¡Esos anarquistas son unos bandidos! ¿Por qué no los fusilará el Gobierno? GENERAL Los fusila, pero brotan como hongos. Las cárceles de todo el mundo están llenas de ellos; pero surgen más y más, y sus doctrinas disolventes lo invaden todo, penetran por todas partes, y son especialmente acariciadas por la hez de la sociedad, la canalla que habita pocilgas y se roe los codos de hambre, la pelusa, ¡la maldita pelusa! ¡yo quisiera que todos los pelados tuvieran una sola cabeza para arrancárselas de un tajo. DOÑA CHOLE ¡No lo permita Dios, señor General; ¿quién trabajaría entonces para los que vivimos en la holganza? GENERAL Piensa usted sabiamente, doña Chole: es mejor conservar esa canalla, como consentimos que vivan las bestias, para que trabajen. ¡Ja, ja, ja......! Ahora sí, llame usted a Isabel. DOÑA CHOLE En seguida, señor General. (Sale.) GENERAL La plaza está fuertemente artillada, y necesito hacer uso de mi mejor táctica. ¡No se tomó Zamora en una hora! Si ataco directamente, corro el peligro de salir derrotado, y de quedar derrotado para siempre. Ni atacaré directamente ni haré uso de todas mis fuerzas. Con esta estrategia, si algunas de mis fuerzas son derrotadas, me quedan todas las demás para continuar el asedio hasta lograr la rendición de la fortaleza. Su pudor, mancillado ahora, es un obstáculo menos. Mas queda en pie un obstáculo a prueba de mis cañones de sitio: su amor por ese José. Ese es el baluarte que hay que demoler para tocar enseguida a asalto a degüello. ¡Ah, se me ocurre una idea luminosa! ¡Bendita sea la estrategia! Mi amigo el presbítero Ordoñez salvará la situación. Yo lo he salvado a él de más de un conflicto y ahora le toca pagarme. Yo lo saqué del atolladero cuando querían enviarlo a la penitenciaría por quién sabe qué travesurillas que hacía en la sacristía con las muchachas de la parroquia. No podrá negarse a servirme, induciendo a Isabel a que olvide a ese José, ¡anarquista maldito que en los infiernos se tueste! Yo continuaré en mi papel de protector paternal, desinteresado y abnegado, y con mi constancia lograré al fin que se arroje en mis brazos ofreciéndome sus besos..... ¡Momento ambicionado con todos los ardores de mi sangre turbulenta! (Pausa.) ¡Sopla, sopla, pasión, que tu soplo aviva el fuego que arde en todo mi sér! Peor para las virtudes que se hallen a mi paso! (Se pasea.) (Entra Isabel.) ESCENA III GENERAL E ISABEL ISABEL (Entrando.) Buenos días, mi buen protector. GENERAL (Yendo a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos.) (Buenos días, hija mia.) (La abraza.) ISABEL Siéntese usted, que ha de venir cansado. (Se sientan.) GENERAL EN verdad que estoy rendido de fatiga. (Abanicándose con el sombrero.) ¡Uf, qué calor! He dado más vueltas que una ardilla, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Como sabes, logré que el ministro de la Guerra firmara la orden concediéndote la pensión a que tienes tan justo derecho; pero la intriga y la maldad no desperdician ocasión para causar daños. Se recibió en el Ministerio un anónimo en que se te denuciaba como pupila de este establecimiento, y el Ministro revocó su acuerdo después de haberse cerciorado de que, efectivamente, te encontrabas aquí. ¡Mira qué fatalidad! ¡Cómo hay hombres que tienen corazón para llevar a cabo semejantes infamias! ISABEL (Con angustia.) ¡Qué infamia! Era mi única esperanza de salvación. Una ilusión más que se marchita! ¿Quién será ese infame delator? (Solloza.) GENERAL (Compasivo.) No llores, hija mía, que cuentas con un amigo sincero y leal que nada exige de ti, y que sólo se preocupa por tu bien. No llores, que no estás sola en el mundo. Siguendo con la cuestión de la delación, he logrado saber que ayer por la mañana, antes de que se abrieran las oficinas del Ministerio, un joven obrero se acercó a la puerta cerrada, y deslizó un papel por un resquicio. Eso lo vió el barrendero que hace el aseo de los corredores, y logró, además, reconocer a ese joven, a quien se ha visto siempre complicado en huelgas y otros conflictos obreros. ISABEL ¿Será él? GENERAL ¿Quién? ISABEL (Con dolor.) ¿José? GENERAL (Como trantando de acordarse.) José....José.... ¡Sí, ése es el nombre del joven! Un obrero tejedor. ISABEL (Con dolor.) José Martínez. GENERAL ¡El mismo! Ese es tu denunciante. ¿Lo conoces? ISABEL (Con desesperación.) ¡Tierra, ábrete y trágame! (Solloza.) GENERAL (Acariciándola.) Calma, calma. ¡Qué estúpído soy con causarte tanta pena! Si hubiera yo adivinado que mis palabras te iban a hacer sufrir, no te habría contado nada! ¡Pobrecita hija mía! Tu corazón atormentado necesita los consuelos dulcísimos de la religión. Ya no llores, niña querida. Voy en busca de un sabio sacerdote, un santo varón, dechado de virtudes, para que venga a tener una plática contigo. ¡Nada mejor como la religión para los que sufren! (Levantándose.) Con que, ánimo. Sabes que cuentas con un amigo leal, que soy yo. Voy en seguida por el padres Ordóñez. ¡Se me parte el corazón ante tu dolor. Hasta luego. (La besa la mano y sale. Isabel permanece sollozando. Después se escucha el ruido de un carruaje que se aleja.) (Entra doña Chole.) ESCENA IV ISABEL Y DOÑA CHOLE DOÑA CHOLE Ea, Isabel, no llores. Ánimo, ánimo, que esta noche es necesario que reine la alegría en esta mansión del placer. Tendremos com huéspedes de honor a diputados senadores, generales, jueces, magistrados tal vez hasta un ministro de Estado nos honre con su presencia, y es preciso no ponerles caras hurañas para que la casa no pierda su buen nombre. Anda, anímate, tómate una copita de coñac, y verás cómo te alientas. Mira, te daré del que tengo para mi propio uso. Con él, hasta los muertos resucitan. ISABEL (Con tristeza.) Gracias, doña Chole, no apetezco el vino en este momento. Deseo morir. DOÑA CHOLE ¿Morir? ¿Una muchacha tan linda como tú y de tanto porvenir? Vamos, que debes tener muy trastornado el cerebro cuando piensas en esas cosas tan feas. ISABEL Es que soy muy desgraciada. DOÑA CHOLE En tus manos está tu felicidad. Mira, procura ser cariñosa con los clientes de la casa; procura agradarles, y estoy segura de que nop faltará algún personaje que te ponga casa rica, con carruaje, lacayosw y manojos de billetes de Banco. Todo depende de tu comportamiento. Al alacance de tus manos está la gran vida. ¡Aprovéchate! ISABEL (Suplicante.) No me atormente usted, doña Chole. Mi ideal de felicidad no es el lujo y la ostentación, sino la tranquilidad de mi conciencia. DOÑA CHOLE ¡Oh, joven inexperta! A la consciencia se la ahoga en vino. ¡Ja, ja, ja .....! (Se escuchan tres fuertes aldabonazos del lado de la calle.) ¿Quién será? (Va hacia un balcón, abre, se asoma y vuelve a cerrar.) (Con admiración.) ¡Es un padre! ISABEL Viene a verme. DOÑA CHOLE Voy a hacerle entrar. (Sale.) (Isabel esconde la cabeza entre las manos.) (Entra Ordóñez.) ESCENA V ISABEL Y ORDÓÑEZ ORDÓÑEZ (Da un paso hacia adentro.) ¡Ave María Purísima! (Se santigua.) (Dirigiéndose hacia Isabel.) Buenas tardes, hija mía. ISABEL (Levanta la cabeza.) (Con tristeza.) Buenas tardes, padre. ORDÓÑEZ En tus ojos, hija mía, veo asomarse la tristeza. ISABEL Soy muy desgraciada. ORDÓÑEZ Lo sé, hija mía. El señor General, esa buena alma que Dios ha puesto en la Tierra para aliviar la suerte de los que sufren, me ha puesto al corriente de todo, y he venído a ofrecerte los consuelos de la religión. ISABEL Gracias, padre, gracias. ¡Cuán bueno y generoso es el General! ORDÓÑEZ No hay palabras, hija mía, para alabar, para ensalzar las acciones de ese varón justo y abnegado, y no se puede menos que dar gracias a Dios por haber depositado en el corazón de ese hombre los tesoros de su divina bondad. Yo quisiera que todos los infieles, que todos los ateos, que todos los herejes tuvieran la feliz oportunidad de conocer al General para que se convencieran de que hay un Dios, porque solamente un dios puede inspirar acciones tan bellas como las del General. El General es un ángel, hija mia, que Dios envió a la Tierra para que nos sirviera de ejemplo a los pecadores. (Alzando los ojos.) ¡Albada sea tu sabiduría, Dios grande y poderoso! ¿Qué seríamos los hombres sin los modelos que Tú nos envías? ¡Un conjunto espantoso de bestias feroces, que se destrozarían las unas a las otras! ISABEL ¡Ay, padre, en cambio de un hombre bueno, cuántos hay perversos! ORDOÑEZ Así lo ha querido Dios, hija mía, para que a la vista de tales monstruos nos apartemos de ellos con horror y huyamos del crimen. Dios, en su alta sabiduría, nos presenta esos engendros espantosos para hacernos suspirar por la virtud. Por ejemplo: ¿me puedes dar un sér más monstruoso que el malvado que influyó ante el Ministro para que no se te concediera la pensión? Ese nopuede ser un hombre; ése es un engendro del demonio; tal vez es el demonio mismo. ISABEL ¡Ay, padre, acúsome de haber amado a ese monstruo! ORDÓÑEZ Pero ¿es cierto eso que me dices, hija mía? ¡Ah, infortunada!; ¡con razón de dejó Dios de su mano! He ahí por qué te encuentras en esta situación. Tu honra, perdida; tu porvenir, desbaratado. El sólo hablar con esos monstruos, mancha. ¡Ay, hija mía, estás en pecado mortal y tu alma será rechazada por Dios cuando mueras, y sufrirás infierno aquí e infierno más allá de la tumba. ISABEL (Con angustia.) ¿Qué haré, padre, qué haré para salvar mi alma? ORDÓÑEZ Olvidar a ese hombre, y si llegas a encontrarlo, huir de él como del demonio en persona. ISABEL (Contrita.) Ofrezco hacerlo así, padre. ORDÓÑEZ (Consultando su reloj.) ¡Dios santo, qué tarde es! Tengo que volar para estar presente en el rosario. Ahora, hija mía, todo depende de tu firmeza de propósitos. Mañana vendré a verte con más calma, para que continuemos nuestra plática. Que Dios quede contigo. (La da a besar su mano y sale.) (Isabel esconde la cabeza entre las manos y solloza.) (Entran doña Chole, Lucrecia, Leonor, y dos jóvenes mujeres más, que se acomodan en las sillas.) ESCENA VI ISABEL, DOÑA CHOLE; LUCRECIA Y LEONOR DOÑA CHOLE (A Isabel.) Basta, Isabel , basta, que es hora en que tiene que llegar la clientela, y es preciso estar todas alegres. Está tu plato servido en el comedor; vé a cenar y vuelve en seguida. ISABEL No ceno esta noche. Me siento muy mal. DOÑA CHOLE Haz lo que gustes, menos llorar ni poner cara afligida. Es bueno que te preocupes un poco por el buen nombre de la casa. La profesión nuestra es alegrar, y debemos comenzar por estar alegres. LUCRECIA ¡Qué tormento! LEONOR ¡Cruel totura! (Se escuchan unos aldabonazos del lado de la calle y voces de gente ebria. Uno canto: De este sabroso vino la blanca espuma, la blanca espuma, aleja de la pena la negra bruma, la negra bruma, seguido de gritos descompuestos y risotadas.) DOÑA CHOLE (Levantándose.) Es la clientela. Voy a abrir. ¡Al grarse, muchachas, alegrarse! (Sale.) ISABEL ¡Alegría, cuando el corazón llora sangre! LUCRECIA ¡Reír, cuando el dolor roe nuestras entrañas! LEONOR ¡Besar, cuando el corazón rebosa odio y venganza! (Aparece doña Chole, seguida de cinco sujetos elegantes y ebrios, y un criado con botellas, una charola y copas.) ESCENA VII LAS MISMAS Y CATRINES CATRIN PRIMERO (Entrando.) Sacerdotisas de Venus, yo os saludo. (Se sienta al lado de Isabel, a quien abraza.) CATRIN SEGUNDO (Entrando.) A vuestros pies, nereidas. (Se sienta al lado de Lucrecia, haciéndola objeta de grotescas atenciones.) CATRIN TERCERO (Entrando.) Silfides, soy vuestro esclavo. (Se sienta al lado de Leonor, colmándola de mimos.) CATRIN CUARTO (Entrando.) Musas del amor, mis respetos. (Se sienta al lado de una muchacha, haciendo payasadas.) CATRIN QUINTO (Entrando.) Hadas, he aquí a vuestro paje. (Se sienta al lado de la otra muchacha, gesticulando y riendo a carcajadas.) (El mozo sale.) CATRIN PRIMERO ¡A ver las copas! DOÑA CHOLE Voy en seguida. (Vierte un licor en las copas y las pasa a los concurrentes. Isabel no acepta.) CATRIN SEGUNDO ¡Música! DOÑA CHOLE La orquesta está en la otra pieza. Voy a decir a los músicos que entren. CATRIN TERCERO No, no, que se vayan a acostar los de la murga. Por esta vez tenemos con el vino. (Los catrines: Sí, que se vayan a dormir. Ríen y gritan.) (Todos permanecen con las copas en la mano.) CATRIN PRIMERO (Mostrando la copa a todos.) ¡Salud! (Todos, excepto Isabel, repiten: ¡Salud! y beben la copa de un sorbo.) ¡Más copas! (Doña Chole sirve licor en las copas y las distribuye.) CATRIN SEGUNDO (Al primero.) Oiga, señor juez, ¿será usted capaz de sentenciar mañana, en la calificación, a los borrachines a mes y vuelta? CATRIN PRIMERO ¡El deber ante todo, señor diputado! ¿Y usted tendrá hígados para apoyar en la Cámara el proyecto de ley contra las destilerías y la fabricación del pulque? CATRIN SEGUNDO ¡Claro que sí! ¡No faltaba más! ¡Y hasta predicaré la termperancia! ¡Ja, ja, ja......! (Doña Chole reparte las copas, que todos apuran de un sorbo, con excepción de Isabel, que rehusa la suya.) CATRIN TERCERO ¡Más copas! CATRIN CUARTO ¡Basta de copas! ¡Eso es vulgar! Ahora, ¡a pico de botella! (Todos, visiblemente ebrios, celebran la ocurrencia con risotadas y gritos destemplados. Doña Chole distribuye cinco botellas entre los hombres y ella se queda con una. Todos dan grandes sorbos y hacen beber a sus compañeras, con excepción de Isabel.) CATRIN QUINTO (Al tercero.) General, bebamos a la salud de los soldados que ganaron las batallas para usted. CATRIN TERCERO Sí, a la salud de la carne de cañon y del peladaje en general. No olvidemos en nuestras alegrías a los que se sacrificaron por nosotros. CATRIN CUARTO Sí, no olvidemos a las abejas laboriosas que producen la miel para nosotros. ¡Ja, ja, ja....! CATRIN PRIMERO Sí, bebamos a la salud de las abejas humanas que son tan bonachonas que dejan con vida a sus zanganos. ¡Ja, ja, ja.......! (Todos ríen; el catrín segundo rueda por el suelo con Lucrecia, perfectamente ebrios.) (Doña Chole y Leonor caen por su lado.) CATRIN TERCERO (Señalado al segundo.) He ahí al que predica la temperancia y aboga por la prohibición de la fabricación de alcoholdes. ¡Ja, ja, ja.......! (El catrín primero se desploma, ebrio.) (Señalándolo.) Y éste privará mañana de su libertad a los borrachines que caen en la vía pública. ¡Ja, ja, ja.....! ¡Qué mundo éste! ¡Qué mundo.....! (Cabeceando.) ¡Qué....mun-do.......! (Rueda insensible.) (La muchacha del catrín cuarto rueda también.) CATRIN CUARTO (Señalando al tercero.) ¡Ja, ja, ja......! ¡El General! Este no cayó en los campos de batalla porque siempre se mantuvo a respetables kilómetros de distancia; pero en el lupanar, es todo un héroe..... ¡Ja, ja, ja.....! (Rueda a su vez balbuciendo incoherencias, ocurriendo lo mismo con el resto excepto Isabel.) ISABEL (Contemplando el cuadro.) ¡Dios mío, sácame de este infierno! ¡Sálvame! ¡Qué cosas he oído, Dios mío! ¡Harían enrojecer de vergüenza a una piedra! (Pausa.) Tengo miedo; entre muertos me sentiría más tranquila. (Solloza.) Llora, corazón, llora tu orfandad, que estás solo. El que latía contigo, el que te hizo sentir los dulces estremecimientos del amor, se ha tornado perjuro y traidor. (Pausa.) Madre, ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo? Mira que todo es triste para el triste: triste el vino que exacerba nuestros pesares; triste el día que con sus galas lastima el luto del corazón; triste la noche en que las estresllas tiemblan como lágrimas frías. (Esconde la cabeza entre las manos y permanece inmóvil.) (Entra José.) ESCENA VIII ISABEL Y JOSÉ JOSÉ (Viendo a lo aloto en todas direcciones.) Aquí es. (Baja la vista.) (Con sorpresa.) Pero ¿qué es esto? ¡En qué pantano ha caído Isabel! Pobres mujeres, víctimas de un sistema que la cobardía humana no se atreve a demoler. (Se acerca a las mujeres caídas y las ve de cerca.) No es ésta Isabel, ni ésta; ésta tampoco es. ¿Será ésta? No, ni ésta. (Reparando en Isabel, se dirige hacia ella.) Ha de ser ésta. (La levanta la cabeza.) (Con dolor.) ¡Isabel! (Trata de estreharla en sus brazos.) ISABEL (Con horror.) (Grita.) ¡Ah! (Se pone en pie y lo rechaza.) JOSÉ (Con ternura.) Qué tienes, amor mío? ¡Ah, pobrecilla, debes estar muy nerviosa! Mírame, ¡soy José! ISABEL (Con energía.) ¡Retírate, demonio; no me tientes! JOSÉ (Con ternura.) Soy José. ¡Ah, cúanto has de haber sufrido para no reconocerme en seguida! ISABEL (Con energía.) ¡Retírate! ¡No te amo, te odio! JOSÉ (Con amargura.) Si soy José, ¡reconóceme! ISABEL No estoy trastornada; sé bien que eres José, un traidor, un malvado. ¡Te aborrezco! JOSÉ (Con dulzura.) Vendré mañana, que quizás estarás más calmada. Te he buscado por media ciudad desde que salí de cárcel, sin lograr encontrarte hasta ahora. Mañana vendré. ISABEL No vengas. Te digo que te oborrezco. (Con energía.) ¡Retírate! ¡Retírate, miserable! JOSÉ (Con dulzura.) No me ofendo por lo que me dices. Comprendo perfectamente que esta vida que se te ha forzado a arrastrar, ha tastornado tu cerbro. Yo te amo, Isabel, con la misma sinceridad de siempre, y he venido a invitarte a que compartas conmigo las penalidades y las escasas satisfacciones que nos ofrece la vida a los pobres.... (Isabel le aplica una cachetada, le escupe al rostro y sale corriendo.) (Se limpia el rostro.) ¿Será esto una realidad? ¿No estaré siendo víctima de una alucinación? (Pausa.) No puedo creer que me odie, ¡no lo puedo creer! (Con amargura.) ¡Ah, sí es realidad! No sueño; sí, ella me ha lanzado al rostro su saliva. Pero no la culpo a ella, víctima inocente de la maldad social, que garantiza la dicha y la felicidad de los de arriba con el dolor y con las lágrimas de los de abajo. ACTO CUARTO CUADRO PRIMERO Sala de sesiones de una organización obrera. Una mesa con periódicos y libros. Sillas de tule. Puertas laterales. ESCENA I JOSÉ (Sentado junto a la mesa en actitud pensativa.) (Se escuchan campanadas.) (Levantándose.) Las siete de la noche. No tardar en llegar los compañeros. (Pasea a lo largo de la sala. Se acerca a una de las puertas y aplica el oído.) Ningún ruido viene de la calle, ni el más leve rumor. Doce horas de huelga general han sumido a esta bulliciosa ciudad en una quietud sepulcral. Ni un tranvía, ni un carruaje circulan por las calles. ¡Qué éxito tan lisonjero en cuanto al paro general: la masa se aceda en los amasijos porque no hay quien cueza el pan; el zapatero descansa; el andamio ha suspirado todo el día por el albañil; la máquina extraña el aliento fatigado de su esclavo: el obrero. Éxito feliz, en suma, de la solidaridad de la clase productora, ¡ay!, pero no se harán esperar las represalias de nuestros verdugos. Ellos no nos perdonarán nunca que hayamos encontrado al fin los trabajadores que la vida de la sociedad depende de nosotros, pues nos basta cruzarnos de brazos para que cese toda producción (Pausa.) (Suspira.) ¡Otra vez el mismo pensamiento! No puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar. Yo quisiera no pensar más en Isabel, olvidarla por completo; pero su recuerdo ocupa mi mente, avivado a cada instante por los mil detalles de la vida. Veo una mujer hermosa, y en el acto se me presenta la imagen de Isabel; veo parar una prostituta, y el corazón se me oprime pensando en Isabel: el dolor, la miseria, el infortunio, todo lo que es triste, evoca en mí el recuerdo de Isabel, y, por contraste, todo lo que es placentero y risueño. (Entra Manuel, vestido con pulcritud.) ESCENA II JOSÉ Y MANUEL MANUEL (Entrando.) ¡Salud, José! JOSÉ ¡Salud, Manuel! (Se estrechan la mano.) MANUEL ¡Qué cansado estoy! (Se sienta.) No me he sentado en todo el día, andando de aquí para allá para de allá para acá. ¡El paro es completo! Ninguna industria se mueve. (Consultando su reloj.) ¡Caramba, se está haciendo tarde y no estamos aquí más que tú u up! Van a ser las siete y media y no se reúne el comité de la huelga. (Se escucha rumor de voces de afuera y aparecen tres obreros.) ESCENA III LOS MISMOS y OBREROS PRIMERO, SEGUNDO y TERCERO OBREROS (Entrando.) ¡Salud, compañeros! (Se dirigen a las sillas y se sientan.) JOSÉ Y MANUEL ¡Salud, compañeros! OBRERO PRIMERO (Vestido con pulcritud.) Poco ha faltado para que no hubiéramos asistido a este mitin. OBRERO SEGUNDO García, Hernández y cinco compañeros más, que venían delante de nosotros, fueron arrestados por la policía. OBRERO TERCERO Nosotros tres nos salvamos porque fingimos no venir con ellos. ¡Qué barbaridad! JOSÉ ¿Y de qué se les acusa? OBRERO PRIMERO Al pasar oimos que el policía que hacía cabeza de la patrulla de aprehensores, decía: "¡por traición a la patria!" JOSÉ Más claro no puede estar que lo que se nos enseña a amar como patria, y por lo cual se nos incita a tomar las armas, son los intereses de la burguesía. Porque ¿a quién perjudica esta huelga si no es a la burguesía, que se vería forzada a mejorar nuestra situación si el Gobierno no interviniera en su favor? MANUEL ¡Oh, ya nadie duda que la patria son los intereses de los ricos! (Se escucha rumor de voces de afuera, y entran siete obreros.) ESCENA IV LOS MISMOS Y OBREROS OBREROS (Entrando.) ¡Salud, compañeros. (Se dirigen a las sillas y se sientan.) TODOS (A los recién venidos.) ¡Salud, compañeros! JOSÉ Estamos ya completos, porque (dirigiéndose especialmente a los recién venidos) habéis de saber que García, Hernández y cinco compañeros más, que son los que faltan, acaban de ser arrestados por la policía, y debemos darnos prisa para resolver lo conveniente en vista de las cirunstancias, antes de que los perros guardianes del Capitalismo hagasn su aparición aquí (Dirigiéndose a todos.) Compañeros: esta huelga, que cuenta apenas doce horas de existencia, durante las cuales ha cesado toda actividad industrial, sirve para demostrar que no es el dinero el que hace mover las industrias, sino los músculos y el cerebro del trabajador, y, por lo tanto, el trabajador tiene derecho a disfrutar de todas y cada una de las ventajas que ofrece la civilización moderna, que no es otra cosa que el resultado de los esfuerzos de las generaciones de trabajadores que nos precedieron, conservado y acrecentado con el sudor y el sacrificio de la generación actual. Es, pues, indiscutible nuestro derecho a gozar de todo el producto de nuestro trabajo; pero nuestros amos nos niegan hasta la más insignificante mejora. Teniendo derecho a obtener el producto íntegro de nuestro trabajo, ¿qué es lo que demandamos por la presente huelga? El aumento de unos cuantos centavos sobre nuestros salarios y la disminución de la duración de la jornada de trabajo. ¡Una bicoca! ¡Una migaja de los enormes tesoros que producimos! Pues bien, pesar de que los trabajadores como un solo hombre se han desclarado en huelga, y a pesar, también, de que la demanda es jusísima, perderemos esta huelga. TODOS ¡No, no, no la perdemos! ¡Tenemos que triunfar! JOSÉ Vuelvo a repetirlo (con energía): ¡la perderemos! MANUEL No podemos perder esta huelga, porque el Gobierno nos apoyará. OBRERO PRIMERO El Gobierno no puede faltar a sus promesas. OBRERO SEGUNDO No puede hacer traición el Gobierno al pacto que con él celebraron los sindicatos obreros para exterminar a los campesinos. OBRERO TERCERO (A José.) Yo creo que eres un espía de la reacción. TODOS (Gritando.) ¡Sí, eres un reaccionario! JOSÉ ¡Calma, compañeros, calma, y escuchad unas cuantas palabras más! Perderemos esta huelga tan hermosa, porque no estamos armados para hacer valer nuestro derecho. La solidaridad existe; de ello han dado buena prueba nuestros hermanos de clase abandonando el trabajo como un solo hombre; pero eso no basta. El enemigo no solamente es fuerte por su solidaridad, sino porque cuenta con armas y municiones para tenernos a raya a los hambrientos. Eso deberíamos tener también nosotros: armas y municiones. Anete el crimen organizado, los proletarios, que representamos la justicia, debemos estar armados. Esto os dije antes de que declarásemos la huelga, y os lo vuelvo a repetir. El derecho, inerme, invita al atropello. MANUEL Nos quieres echar por un voladero. Tú quieres arreglarlo todo con barricadas y con guillotinas; pero afortunadamente los trabajadores tenemos buen sentido y no particpamos de tus locuras. (A los demás.) ¡Compañeros, alerta! Recurrir a la violencia es echarlo a perder todo. Nuestro deber es obrar dentro de la Ley para que se nos respete. El derecho, inerme, atrae las simpatías de propios y extraños. Armado, invita a la violencia. OBRERO PRIMERO Compañeros: seguir las tácticas de José es echarnos de cabeza a un precipicio; es faltar a nuestro honor; es desconocer las firmas que con nuestro puño y letra pusimos al calce de ese pacto glorioso que con el Gobierno celebramos de apoyarlo para que él nos apoyase; es renegar de la sangre de nuestros mártires derramada en apoyo de ese pacto; es declarar que fue inútil el sacrificio de los batallones rojos; es, en suma, una deslealtad que equivale a tanto como a morder la mano generosa que nos brinda su amistad. TODOS ¡Muera José! (Se forma una algarabía; se escuchan gritos de: eres un espía; no somos tus borregos; a otros con tus patrañas; yo no doy mi sangre porque tú vivas, ¡muera la violencia!) JOSÉ ¡Calma, calma, o no llegaremos a entendernos! (Manuel y el obrero primero se adelantan y se afrentan a José.) MANUEL No es posible tener calma oyendo tus majaderías. OBRERO PRIMERO Se necesita tener sangre de atole para no enardecerse con tus estupideces. JOSÉ (Señalando a Manuel y al obrero primero.) Es natural que tú, y que tú, no estéis de acuerdo con mis tácticas de violencia, porque vosotros ya estáis emancipados. Vivís de las organizaciones obreras; tenéis asegurado el pan; ya formáis parte de los privilegiados. Vosotros, los que vivís de las organizaciones obrerea, no podéis ser sinceros en la lucha por la emancipación de la clase trabajadora, y todos vuestros esfuerzos están encaminados a refrenar los impulsos de rebelión y de protesta. Vuestro ideal no puede ser el derrumbamiento del sistema de la propiedad privada, porque entonces estaría de más vuestro papel de jefes obreros. Queréis, sí, consevar el sistema inicuo que hace posible la existencia de toda clase de parásitos. Veis con horror la revolución, porque al día siguiente de ella, si triunfásemos los trabajadores, tendríais que trabajar codo con codo con nosotros para ganaros el pan. (Dirigiéndose a los demás.) Pero vosotros, que sentís en vuestras entrañas las mordeduras del hambre: vosotros, que estáis condenados a sudar como bestias para conseguir el duro mendrugo, y que sois testigos impotentes del dolor de vuestras compañeras y del llanto de vuestros hijos, ¿cómo se explica que no tengáis prisa de salir cuanto antes del infierno en que vivís? ¿Cómo se explica que dejéis caer los brazos cuando la razón y la dignidad nos llaman a la calle y a la barricada? OBRERO SEGUNDO (Burlón.) Ya que nos das la receta, danos el remedio! ¡A ver las armas! ¡Te nombramos general! ¡Ja, ja, ja.......! (Todos ríen de la ocurrencia y hacen demostraciones de desprecio hacia José.) JOSÉ Bien sabéis que soy tan miserable como vosotros, y que no puedo daros las armas; pero tiempo sobrado habéis tenido de haceros de una, desde que os estoy predicando estas cosas. Además, si sois hombres, allí están los empeños y las armerías repletos de armas. Id a tomarlas, y si no podéis, aguzad vuestro ingenio y echad mano del arma más barata que hay. (Varios ¿cuál? ¿cuál?) ¡El fuego! ¡Recurrid al incendio! OBRERO TERCERO ¡No somos criminales! ¡No somos asesinos! (Se forma una algarabía: se oyen gritos de ¡está loco! ¡que lo amarren! ¡lazo!) JOSÉ Muy bien, entonces resignaos a ser asesinados. El Gobierno os prenderá a todos y os sentenciará a muerte o a largas condenas, porque, como todo Gobierno, debe velar por los intereses de la burguesía. Mientras el trabajador no sostenga sus derechos con las armas en la mano, será eternamente esclavo. (Se forma una algarabía y se hacen demostraciones del desprecio a José. De afuera se escucha la primera estrofa del himno anarquista "Hijo del Pueblo," cantado por hombres, mujeres y niños: "Hijo del pueblo, te oprimen cadenas, "Y esa injusticia no puede seguir. "Si tu existencia es un mundo de penas "Antes que esclavo, prefiere morir," seguida de disparos de armas de fuego y una confusa gritería que se va alejando. Todos, con excepción de José, quedan anonadados.) ¡Se asesina a nuestros hermanos en las calles! ¡A compartir su suerte, compañeros, a la calle todos! (Nadie se mueve, permaneciendo cabizbajos.) ¡Cobardes! ¡No se rompen las cadenas con las manos vacías sino con el rifle y la dinamita! (Hace una mueca de desprecio y sale.) OBRERO SEGUNDO Tal vez tenga razón José. El arma es la mejor garantía del derecho. OBRERO TERCERO Querer emanciparnos con los brazos cruzados, es ir de derrota en derrota. (Se escucha de afuera un rumor de fuertes pisadas, y entra un oficial seguido de diez soldados.) ESCENA V LOS MISMOS Y OFICIAL OFICIAL (A los obreros.) ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Daos por presos! MANUEL ¿Por qué? OFICIAL ¡Por trastornar el orden, por sedición, motín, asonada, rebelión y traición a la patria! MANUEL Pero es que no tenemos armas. OFICIAL ¡Ja, ja, ja.......! Eso y lo sabemos, ¡por eso venimos a arrestaros! (A los soldados.) ¡Ea, amarrad a estos pelados, y al cuartel con ellos! (Los soldados proceden a maniatar a los obreros.) OBRERO SEGUNDO ¡Tenía razón José! ¡El derecho, inerme, invita al atropello! (Cambia la decoración.) CUADRO SEGUNDO Una calle ESCENA I GENERAL Y MÁRQUEZ GENERAL (Aparece por la derecha con Márquez al frente de diez soldados.) (A los soldados.) Cinco hombres a guardar la bocacalle por donde entramos, y cinco a la otra. (Los soldados se dirigen a los puestos indicados.) Mi buen Márquez, hay que escarmentar el peladaje. ¿Qué es eso de abandonar el trabajo a la hora que se les da la gana? He aquí la ciudad privada, durante doce horas, de agua, de tranvías, de carruajes, de toda clase de servicios, porque a los señores pelados se les antoja, ¡no más por eso! MÁRQUEZ Dice usted muy bien, mi general, esa es una canallada que hay que escarmentar. Si usted me lo permite, voy en seguida a castigar a más de cuatro. (Se dispone a marcharse.) GENERAL (Lo detiene violentamente de un brazo.) (Volviendo azorado el rostro en todas direcciones.) No se precipite, mi buen Márquez, que no es bueno que quede yo solo en un momento de tanta conmoción. La vida del general es preciosa y debe estar perfectamente resguardada. MÁRQUEZ Tiene usted razón, mi general. Me quedaré al lado de usted para próteger con mi vida ese noble pecho, al que sólo pueden tocar las manos blancas de lindísimas doncellas, al colgar de él las cruces y las medallas del mérita y del honor. GENERAL Queda usted ascendido a coronel, mi buen Márquez. MÁRQUEZ Gracias, mi general, y que Dios conserve su preciosa vida para la felicidad de la Patria. GENERAL No tiene usted por qué darme las gracias, mi buen Márquez. A mí me gusta hacer el bien a todo el mundo. Por eso verá usted que no tengo enemigos. MÁRQUEZ Efectivamente, mi general; pero la gente es tan malvada que no tiene gratitud. Pongo por ejemplo a Isabel. Usted la sacó del pantano en que se encontraba, la honró con sus caricias, ¿y cuál ha sido el pago? ¡La más negra de las ingratitudes! Ahora está trabajando en una fábrica de cigarros. GENERAL Tiene usted razón, mi buen Márquez. Hice cuanto pude por esa muchacha; pero ella no supo conservar el bien que en mí tenía. Quería que la considerara como si hubiera sido una joven que se e hubiera entregado pura de toda mancha. Me aburrió, y a los tres meses la despachó a paseo. Sé que me odia; pero un general no le tiene miedo a nada. (Se oye un disparo de arma de fuego.) (Trémulo de terror.) ¿Eh? ...... ¿Qué ...... qué ...... es eso? (Dos soldados de la izquierda traen en medio de ellos a otro desarmado). SOLDADO PRIMERO (Cuadrándose.) MI general, a este hombre se le escapó un tiro. SOLDADO SEGUNDO (Cuadrándose.) Mi general, el disparo fue accidental. GENERAL (Furioso.) Muy bien, ¡que lo fusilen! Ahora, a vuestro puesto. (Los soldados se retiran.) (A Márquez.) Hay que obrar con mano de hierro, mi buen Márquez. El Gobierno ha impuesto la ley marcial con motivo de la huelga y ha decretado que deben ser pasados por las armas los directores de la huelga, los que tomen participación en ella, los que asistan a un mitin en que se trate de la huelga y a todos los que simpaticen con el movimiento. ¡Así se necesitaba ya, para bajarles los humos a esos señores obreros que se creían merecerlo todo! Que recuerden que si ellos tienen derecho a vivir, también lo tenemos los ricos y todos los que servimos al Gobierno. ¿Qué sería de una sociedad sin ricos y sin gobierno? La virtud estaría de una sociedad sin ricos y sin gobierno? La virtud estaría a merced del más fuerte, los buenos serían aplastados por los malos, y nadie tendría pan, porque sin dinero, ¿con qué se puede comprar pan? Así, pues, a obrar con mano de hierro. ¡Energía! ¡Energía! Afortunadamente para la sociedad, cuenta con un hombre (dándose sendas palmadas en el pecho) que no conoce lo que es miedo. (Se escucha por la derecha el rumor de un vocerío que se acerca.) (Trémulo de terror y volviendo el rostro a derecha e izquierda.) ¿Eh? ......... ¿Qué ...... qué ...... pa-sa? (Se acerca un soldado de la derecha.) SOLDADO (Cuadrándose.) Mi general, se avista gente a dos cuadras de distancia. GENERAL (Al soldado.) No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Por la izquierda todos? (El soldado corre hacia la derecha y con el resto de sus compañeros marcha después a gran prisa hacia la izquierda, desapareciendo.) (A Márquez.) Vámonos, mi buen Márquez, a buscar un lugar más seguro, porque la vida de los generales es preciosa. (Salen precipitadamente por la izquierda.) (Entra Isabel por la derecha, seguida de un grupo de trabajadores, hombres, mujeres y niños, que forman grande algazara.) ESCENA II ISABEL (Levanta una mano y se impone el silencio.) Compañeros: la huelga ha sido quebrada por los mismos que, para alcanzar al Poder, en sus momentos de apuro prometieron al pueblo trabajador toda clase de ventajas. El pueblo, confiado, tuvo fe en la honradez de sus caudillos, y se lanzó al combate, olvidando las lecciones de la historia de todos los tiempos y de lodos los países, que nos enseñan que a la hora del triunfo los caudillos y los redentores pagan con puntapiés los sacrificios que los desheredados hicieron por encumbrarlos. En estos momentos la Historia consigna una vez más el mismo hecho: el Gobierno desconoce los sacrificios de los trabajadores, a quienes prometió apoyar en sus querellas con los ricos, y paga la sangre de nuestros mártires con órdenes de proscripción y de muerte para los obreros en huelga. Compañeros: que sea esta la última vez que la Historia, avergonzada de nuestra estupidez, tenga que consignar el mismo hecho. Si queremos ser libres, debemos acabar con la causa de todos nuestros males: la propiedad privada, haciendo de todo cuanto existe la propiedad de todos; pero haciéndolo nosotros mismos, sin esperar a que un gobierno decrete la expropiación, porque los gobiernos tienen que ser forzosamente los puntales del capitalismo. ¡Viva la expropiación para el beneficio de todos! (Todos contestan: ¡Viva!) ¡Muera todo gobierno! (Todos contestan: ¡Muera!) Ahora, compañeros, retirémonos a nuestras casas para reanudar mañana nuestra tarea de esclavos miserables; pero que esta derrota nos sirva para que en lo futuro no volvamos a creer más en promesas ni a reclamar nuestro derecho con las manos vacías. El derecho, para hacerse respetar, necesita el auxilio del rifle. (Aplausos y gritos. Hombres, mujeres, y niños cantan la primera estrofa de "Hijo de Pueblo," y al finalizar se escuchan disparos por la derecha, que ocasionan gran confusión y arrancan los gritos de ¡nos provocan!; ¡asesinos!; ¡venganza!; ¡venganza! Saliendo todos precipitadamente por la izquierda.) (Aparecen por la derecha un oficial y diez soldados disparando sus rifles hacia la izquierda.) ESCENA III OFICIAL (A los soldados.) ¡Alto el fuego! (Los soldados dejan de disparar.) ¡Descansen, armas! (Los soldados descansan las armas.) Han huído como liebres esos pelados. ¡Ja, ja, ja ....! Hay que enseñarles a plomazos que con el Gobierno no se juega. Ahora, a aprehender a los promotores de la huelga en su madriguera. (A los soldados.) ¡Tercien, armas! (Los soldados tercias armas.) ¡Media vuelta a la derecha, doblando! (Los soldados ejecutan la maniobra.) ¡De frente, marchen! (Marchan y salen, seguidos del oficial.) (Entra José por la derecha.) ESCENA IV JOSÉ Por aquí han pasado los soldados. No debe estar muy lejos el lugar de la carnicería. (Viendo hacia la izquierda.) Me parece distinguir allá formas humanas tiradas en el suelo. ¡Cobarde hazaña de la fuerza! ¿Cuándo comprenderás, pueblo inocente, que tu primer deber es armar tu brazo para hacerte respetar? (Corre hacia la izquierda y sale.) (Cambia la decoración.) CUADRO TERCERO Otra calle. Diseminados unos ocho cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños proletarios, entre ellos el de Isabel. ESCENA ÚNICA JOSÉ (Entra precipitadamente por la izquierda.) (Contemplando el cuadro.) Así pagas, sistema inicuo, los sacrificios de los humildes. He ahí, acribillados a balazos, a los productores de la riqueza social. ¡He ahí tu obra, burgués! ¡He ahí tu obra, gobernante! ¡Clérigo, ahí están tus victimas! Esa sangre que enrojece el asfalto de la calle debería ostentarse eternamente en vuestros rostros, para horror de la humanidad. ¡Infames! Convertís en oro el sudor y las lágrimas del proletario, y cuando éste, con las manos vacías, os pide una migaja más de pan porque los niños desfallecen de hambre, porque la compañera se agota por la anemia, contestáis con el estampido de vuestros fusiles y llenáis de plomo los vientres vacíos. (Se acerca a los cadáveres.) ¡También niños! (Emocionado.) Vuestro crimen ha sido empapar la tierra con vuestro llanto pidiendo pan. (Pausa.) ¡Y ancianos! ¡Oh, nobles veteranos del trabajo, que después de haber sudado oro para vuestros amos, no hubo un pedazo de pan duro que cayera en vuestras manos temblorosas! Vuestras canas venerables no tuvieron la virtud de detener la mano del asesino. ¡Ah, pobres mujeres .... ¡ (Al descubrir el cadáver de Isabel.) Pero ¿qué es lo que veo .........? ¡Ah, fuerzas, no me abandonéis! (Con desesperación.) ¡Isabel! ¡Isabel! ¡Isabel! (Solloza.) (Posa una rodilla en tierra y coloca sobre la otra la cabeza de Isabel.) (Acariciándola.) Soy yo, Isabel, soy José. Mírame, soy yo. Insúltame, escúpeme; pero no te mueras. ¡Ah, mi razón oscila como un enorme péndulo que se mueve en las tinieblas! ¡Isabel! ¡Isabel! ¡Isabel! No me oye, ¡está muerta! Tu corta existencia fue un camino de espinas, y tu lecho de muerte el asfalto de la calle. Me dejas solo, solo en este ambiente emponzoñado por la maldad de los de arriba y la cobardía de los de abajo. Ambiente envenenado por el aliento de dos crímenes, porque si crimen es oprimir, crimen también es no partir en dos el corazón del opresor. (Cambia la decoración.) CUADRO CUARTO Otra calle. ESCENA ÚNICA GENERAL Y MÁRQUEZ GENERAL (Aparece por la derecha con Márquez y diez soldados.) (A Márquez.) ¡Aprisa, aprisa, mi buen Márquez! No vaya a suceder que tengamos algún encuentro desagradable, porque tanto le estamos haciendo al buey manso, o sea el pueble, que acabará por embestirnos. Tomemos barrera, mi buen Márquez, tomemos barrera, que desde lejos se ven los toros. MÁRQUEZ Sí, mi general, hay que cuidar ese pecho glorioso destinado a recibir medallas y no balazos. GENERAL ¡Exactamente, mi buen Márquez. (Salen todos a gran prisa por la izquierda.) (Cambia la decoración.) CUADRO QUINTO Otra calle. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres, armados con fusiles, pistolas y piedras, atareados en la construcción de una barricada por la izquierda, empleando para ello sacos llenos de tierra, mobiliario de casa y otros objetos. ESCENA ÚNICA JOSÉ Y REBELDES JOSÉ (Entrando por la derecha.) ¡Salud, camaradas! (Varios responden sin dejar de trabajar: ¡salud!) (Con entusiasmo.) ¡Aquí hay vida! La vida es combate, es esfuerzo, es movimiento. Pueblo quieto, pueblo esclavo, pueblo muerto. (Se apresura a tomar participación en la construcción de la barricada.) ¡Manos a la obra! Camaradas: esta barricada será al mismo tiempo cuna de una idea fecunda y sepultura gloriosa de un puñado de proletarios que conocen el honor. (La barricada queda concluída.) REBELDE PRIMERO Se nos ha provocado, y a la violencia contestamos con la violencia. REBELDE SEGUNDO (mujer) Las huelgas por un pedazo más o menos de pan, son cosas que deberíamos tener ya olvidadas los proletarios y, sobre todo, si se hacen con los brazos cruzados. Aunque se gane una huelga, en realidad nada gana el trabajador, porque si logra que el burgués le aumente el salario, el burgués buscará su desquite de otra manera, elevando los alquileres de las casas, aumentando el precio de los comestibles, y así por el estilo, con lo que el pobre esclavo queda burlado siempre. Que la experiencia sirva alguna vez para abrir los ojos a los pueblos, y les haga ver que el mismo esfuerzo y el mismo sacrificio que requiere la lucha por un pedazo más de pan, es exactamente lo que se necesita para demoler de una vez este sistema criminal, y hacer de todas las cosas la propiedad de todos. (Todos aplauden; se escuchan gritos: ¡Viva la Revolución Social! ¡Viva la Anarquía! ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad!) REBELDE TERCERO (Fungiendo de centinela.) ¡Camaradas, alerta! ¡El enemigo está al frente! (Todos se disponer a pelear; José saca su revólver y cantan el himno anarquista "Hijo de Pueblo:" "Hijo del pueblo, te oprimen cadenas, "Y esa injusticia no puede seguir. "Si tu existencia es un mundo de penas, "Antes que esclavo prefiere morir. "Esos burgueses, asaz egoístas, "Que así desprecian la humanidad, "Serán barridos por los anarquistas, "Al fuerte grito de libertad. (CORO) ¡Ah!............... "Rojo pendón, "No más sufrir; "La explotación "Ha de sucumbir. "Levántate, "Pueblo leal, "Al grito "De Revolución Social. "Vindicación "No hay que pedir; "Sólo la unión "La podrá exigir. "Nuestro pavés "No romperás, "Torpe burgués. "¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!" Una voz de afuera: ¡Viva el Supremo Gobierno! Los de la barricada contestan: ¡Muera! Se entabla un tiroteo, durante el cual los de afuera gritan: ¡Viva la Constitución! ¡Viva el Supremo Gobierno!, y los de la barricada: ¡Viva la Revolución Social! ¡Mueran los ricos! ¡Muera el Gobierno!, y van cayendo muertos, hasta quedar solamente José y los rebeldes primero y segundo.) JOSÉ (Cargando su rifle, que ha tomado de uno de los muertos.) ¡El parque se acaba! ¡Pudiera convertir en balas mi odio a los tiranos! (Continúa disparando.) REBELDE PRIMERO No hay balas, pero nos sobra corazón. (Descubriéndose el pecho.) ¡Herid, esbirros! (Cae muerto.) REBELDE SEGUNDO (Dispara su pistola.) (Dirigiéndose a los de afuera.) Soldados: habéis asesinado a hijos del pueblo, a hermanos vuestros, porque vosotros también sois hijos de madres proletarias; vosotros también sois de nuestra clase, porque frecuentasteis el taller antes de vestir el uniforme del esbirro; porque os codeasteis con nosotros en la fábrica antes de ingresar al cuartel; porque os ganasteis el pan honradamente antes de ser los puntales de la opresión. Daos prisa en matarnos, que algún día suspiraréis por nosotros; matadnos para que vuestros hijos puedan saborear el pan ensangrentado que les llevaréis a sus bocas. (Cae muerto.) JOSÉ (A los soldados.) Terminad vuestra obra, ¡insensatos! Ganad medallas para vuestros generales, que os pagarán con el estupro de vuestras hermanas y de vuestras hijas. Sostened a los verdugos de vuestros propios hermanos, y pisotead este puñado de corazones generosos, que tendrán la virtud de convertirse en montañas de odio que os aplastarán mañana a vosotros y al sistema que sostenéis. ¡Viva la anarquía! ¡Viva Tierra y Libertad! (Se escuchan disparos de afuera, y cae muerto.) TELÓN 35